Video or other media content may be used by a variety of devices, including televisions, broadcast systems, mobile devices, and both laptop and desktop computers. Typically, devices may display video in response to receipt of video or other media content, often after decoding the signal from an encoded form. Video signals provided between devices are often encoded using one or more of a variety of encoding and/or compression techniques, and video signals are typically encoded in a manner to be decoded in accordance with a particular standard, such as MPEG-2, MPEG-4, and H.264/MPEG-4 Part 10. By encoding video or other media content, then decoding the received signals, the amount of data provided between devices may be significantly reduced.
The encoding may also affect the visual quality of the video and media signals. Conversely, a desired visual quality may determine how the encoding is implemented for various media content. For example, for linear broadcasting services, a high visual quality may be desired for specific content, which may affect the encoding process and what aspects of encoding are enabled/disabled. In such an instance, the encoding process may use all available aspects to ensure the desired high visual quality is provided. In other settings, such as streaming services, the desired visual quality may be reduced, which may affect the aspects of the encoder used to encode the streaming content. In general, however, the value of the media content being delivered may determine the encoding process used to provide an associated visual quality.